Shizuo and Shimeji
by Giveortake
Summary: Shizuo surfs the net and finds a link to a "Shimeji." Not really fluff, but more just cute acceptance.


**This is part one of the Shimeji story line, told from Shizuo's point of view. ****If you don't know what a Shimeji is, you really ought to find out. xD Anyways, I figured if people in our world could enjoy tossing Shimeji around on their screens, why couldn't Shizuo? After all, it might be a great way for him to relieve stress. Anyways, hope you enjoy~**

Shizuo was angry. Naturally, he always seemed to be angry nowadays, what with that flea always showing up to annoy the snot out of him. Always when he least expected him, too. Shizuo slammed the door to his apartment angrily with a little more force than needed and cursed under his breath as it flung open again. "Stupid door flinging around and not shutting.." he rambled as he trudged back over to the door and shut it again, this time silently.

He sunk into his easy chair and was eternally grateful that he had found the darned thing a year ago. Without it's soft comfort he wouldn't have a place at home to relax besides his bed or in the shower. Sighing, he undid his tie and pulled his worn laptop onto his lap. Shizuo found that browsing the web for an hour a day distracted him while his easy chair did its magic in relaxing his tired muscles. He tched in disappointment when he had no emails other than the usual junk mail in his inbox. He closed out of his email box and sat there, tapping his fingers on the armrests of his chair.

After boredom took over for a while, he figured browsing some random sites might entertain him enough. As he was typing in the site to the address bar, he thought "Is this how Izaya feels whenever he's bored?" He shook his head and gritted his teeth while the computer hummed and did as it was told. Shizuo drew a hand down his worn face, trying to calm his anger. When he got to the site, something caught his attention. "Shimeji? What the heck is that?" he mumbled to himself as he clicked it. Scanning the comments, it seemed to be a program that had little figures running around the computer screen doing "cute things." Since all the feedback was positive and Shizuo had nothing better to do, he clicked the link to download the Shimeji. Tapping his fingers anxiously, he waited for it to finish downloading. With a quick opening of the program, he sat back and waited for the little figures to pop up on his screen. When one finally appeared, his eyes widened in surprise.

On his screen was a tiny chibi of his mortal enemy, Izaya Orihara. His lips curled into a snarl for a split second until it seemed to sit down in a bored and dejected way. He blinked again and sat back against his chair. Now he was intrigued as to what made this mini flea so different from the real one. It walked around his screen with a happy dorky smile and climbed up his windows with a little grin. The mini flea sat and watched a flower grow, and pulled another mini flea from out of the flower. Now Shizuo had two fleas running around, though not causing any real damage. As much as he didn't want to admit, Shizuo was starting to have fun with these little fleas.

If he clicked one option, it gave him another flea that popped down from the top of his screen. If he clicked another one, It got rid of all the extra Izayas, save for the original. If he clicked another button, It would call all the Izayas over to sit near where his cursor was. The would all sit there and stare up into space if his cursor was at the top of the screen, or would sit dejectedly if it was nearby. Shizuo nearly burst out into laughter when one of the mini fleas dressed up as himself with a little picture of him missing his vest next to the Izaya. When he realized he could pick up the Izayas and shake them and fling them across the screen, he proceeded to pick each one up and give him a little shake before tossing him to the side. They would fly through the air and flop on the ground before quickly standing or they would grab the sides of his screen and proceed to climb as though nothing had happened, cheerful as ever.

Shizuo continued to taunt his little army of flea clones until he glanced at the time. He had been online much longer than he had anticipated. He reduced his army of fleas down to the original one before finally closing the program. He turned off his laptop and set it down on the table it originally sat before getting up to go to bed. Just before Shizuo turned off the light so he could sleep, a smirk crept onto his face and a thought came to him.

Perhaps Izaya wasn't as bad as he originally thought.


End file.
